2005 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten
The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely active event in the yearly formation of tropical cyclones within the Atlantic Ocean, Caribbean Sea and Gulf of Mexico. Although the season is historically limited to June 1 and November, which is when most tropical cyclones develop, storms can format any time of year. The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene on May 13, almost a month before the official start of the season. During the season, several violent, lng lived and deadly storms formed, including Wilma, which caused $85 billion in damages, and almost 4,000 deaths after making landfall twice as a violent category 5 hurricane. The season eventually finished on January 7, 2006, when Hurricane Kappa finally dissipated after forming on New Years Eve. Several records were either set, broke or rebroke during the season, including the costliest tropical cyclone (Wilma), the most intense Atlantic hurricane (Wilma). In total, almost $151 billion was done in damages, and almost 6,500 people were killed during the season. A record 34 tropical and subtropical cyclones formed, of which 31 became tropical storms, surpassing the previous record of 23 nameable storms set by 1933.In addition to this, a record 18 systems became hurricanes, of which 11 of these became major (category 3+) hurricanes on the Saffir-Simpson scale, beating the previous record of 8 majors set in 1953 in the process. Regions in the Caribbean were completely devastated by multiple hurricanes, including Rita and Wilma, which made landfall as category 5 hurricanes in Haiti. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2005 till:01/02/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2005 till:17/05/2005 color:TS text:Arlene from:02/06/2005 till:07/06/2005 color:C1 text:Bret from:19/06/2005 till:22/06/2005 color:C1 text:Cindy from:26/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:C4 text:Dennis from:04/07/2005 till:14/07/2005 color:C5 text:Emily from:09/07/2005 till:11/07/2005 color:TS text:Franklin from:15/07/2005 till:22/07/2005 color:C3 text:Gert from:19/07/2005 till:21/07/2005 color:TD text:Eight from:24/07/2005 till:28/07/2005 color:TS text:Harvey from:29/07/2005 till:05/08/2005 color:C5 text:Irene barset:break from:03/08/2005 till:06/08/2005 color:TS text:Jose from:07/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C5 text:Katrina from:12/08/2005 till:15/08/2005 color:TS text:Lee from:19/08/2005 till:25/08/2005 color:C4 text:Maria from:25/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C2 text:Nate from:27/08/2005 till:29/08/2005 color:TD text:Sixteen from:01/09/2005 till:03/09/2005 color:TS text:Ophelia from:08/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:TS text:Philippe from:13/09/2005 till:24/09/2005 color:C5 text:Rita from:19/09/2005 till:24/09/2005 color:C3 text:Philippe barset:break from:23/09/2005 till:25/09/2005 color:TD text:Twenty from:26/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:TS text:Tammy from:03/10/2005 till:07/10/2005 color:TS text:Vince from:12/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:C5 text:Wilma from:17/10/2005 till:21/10/2005 color:C1 text:Alpha from:23/10/2005 till:30/10/2005 color:C3 text:Beta from:29/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 color:TS text:Gamma from:09/11/2005 till:12/11/2005 color:C1 text:Delta from:18/11/2005 till:23/11/2005 color:C3 text:Epsilon from:27/11/2005 till:30/11/2005 color:C1 text:Zeta barset:break from:09/12/2005 till:12/12/2005 color:TS text:Eta from:17/12/2005 till:20/12/2005 color:C1 text:Theta from:25/12/2005 till:28/12/2005 color:TS text:Iota from:31/12/2005 till:07/01/2006 color:C2 text:Kappa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:01/02/2006 text:Janauary TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Wikipedia:SSHWS)" Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irene Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katrina Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Hurricane Rita Hurricane Stan Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Wilma Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Subtropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Seasonal effects Storm names Main list Auxiliary Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Reimagined seasons Category:2005 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hurricane Layten Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons